brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Frodo Baggins
Frodo is a minifigure from the theme The Lord of the Rings first released in 2012. He is one of the main characters of the theme, and appears in five sets. Description Frodo's Shire variation, which is seen in 9469 Gandalf Arrives set and in 30210 Frodo with Cooking Corner polybag has dark brown short legs and a sand green torso. His torso is printed with suspenders, a belt and several buttons. His arms are also sand green and his hands are light nougat. His light nougat head has on one side, a cheerful, smiling expression and on the other, a slightly worried look. He has brown eyebrows and curly dark brown hair. There are two versions of Frodo used when he is adventuring which almost the same, apart from the fact that they have different cloaks. The Frodo that appears in 9470 Shelob Attacks has a dark stone grey cloak while the one that appears in 9472 Attack on Weathertop has a earth green cloak. This is because the Fellowship got new cloaks after leaving Lórien. Frodo has dark brown legs and a reddish brown torso. His torso is printed with a reddish brown coat, a dark red waistcoat and a ivory tunic. He has reddish brown arms and light nougat hands. The head in his regular outfit features bags under Frodo's eyes which represents the weariness of his journey. One side of his light nougat face has a grim expression and the other has a terrified screaming mouth and pale blue eyes. This is because he has been attacked by a Nazgûl and so is turning into a wraith. He has brown eyebrows and curly dark brown hair. A fourth variation in 79006 The Council of Elrond, features the same legs, torso and hairpiece as the variations included in 9470 Shelob Attacks and 9472 Attack on Weathertop, but does not come with a cape and uses a different head. One side of his light nougat face has an angry expression and the other has a worried face. Magnet Frodo appears in 850517 The Lord of the Rings Magnet Set alongside Samwise Gamgee and the Ringwraith. His regular appearance has him wearing his grey Elven cloak and carrying Sting. The legs and torso are glued to a magnet brick. In 850681 Frodo Baggins Magnet, the regular outfit is the same as the previous magnet set but this magnet has Frodo wearing his green cloak. His entire body except the arms is screwed to a round magnet that has a background image of the Shire. Key Chain The 850674 Lego The Lord of the Rings Frodo Baggins Key Chain has Frodo wearing his Shire variant and sporting a worried look on his face. A metal chain with a round key chain ring is permantely screwed onto his head. Video Game Appearances In LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Frodo goes barefoot just like all the Hobbits in the game unlike their physical appearance. He has the ability to enter small doors and possessing The One Ring which, when worn, can enter Ringwraith mode. Frodo also receives several items throughout story mode including the Elven sword Sting that glows blue when enemies are close, a Mithril shirt that covers his health hearts in mithril which doubles the health, the phail of Galadriel to use when entering dark areas and an Elven cloak to hide from enemies. His Shire variant although the same as seen in the Gandalf Arrives set and Cooking Corner polybag does not carry any weapons nor items. The regular outfit has Frodo wearing his green cloak and is sometimes seen without it in some of the cutscenes. The Mithril outfit that appears in the handheld consoles and iOS version reveals the mithril shirt underneath his regular outfit. In the cutscene where Shagrat and Gorbag take him to the tower of Cirith Ungol, Frodo was held captive and his belongings were taken from him. The head is the same as the Weary variant. His light nougat torso does not have the wounds from carrying the Ring around his neck nor from getting stabbed by the Witch-King and it's the same torso from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 that was seen in the Locket variants of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He has short dark brown legs with light nougat feet. The Orc disguise that he wears over his Weary variant has him wearing the armor torso from the video game variant of the Mordor Orc, a helmet that resembles a bird's beak and dark brown gloves. Frodo wears his Weary outfit twice in the levels Cirith Ungol and Mount Doom. His face is wearier because of the dark circles in his eyes, dirt spots and a wound on one side of the cheek. The shirt is the same as his Shire variant but in a different color with a few stains and part of it hanging loose. In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Like his physical appearance, Frodo is shown in his Shire variant. In LEGO Dimensions Frodo's regular outfit and green cloak are exactly same as his minifigure counterpart. Background Frodo Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire. His uncle Bilbo Baggins had went on an adventure 60 years earlier, and found the One Ring in the creature Gollum's cave. The Ring passed onto Frodo after Bilbo's 111th birthday party. After learning that the Ring was the most powerful weapon of the enemy, the Dark Lord Sauron, Frodo was tasked by the wizard Gandalf the Grey to immediately leave the Shire (with his gardener Samwise Gamgee and his friends Merry and Pippin) and head for the The Prancing Pony in the village of Bree. Soon he met Aragorn, who headed for Rivendell with the Hobbits. There it was decided, Frodo had to take the Ring to Mordor. He was joined by his three Hobbit friends, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir. After losing Gandalf, the Fellowship was broken. Frodo and Sam left for Mordor, alone. The creature Gollum became the Hobbits' guide, leading them to Mordor. After a long series of adventures, Frodo finally destroyed the Ring. Four years later, Frodo departed to the Undying Lands, from the Grey Havens, with Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel. ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' On the day of Bilbo Baggins' 111th birthday, Frodo heads to East Farthling Woods to surprise Gandalf when he arrives to Hobbiton. ''LEGO Dimensions'' Frodo is one of the characters who are imprisoned by the evil Lord Vortech, leading to Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Batman to travel through the LEGO Multiverse to save them. LEGO.com description Gallery of Variants Set Variants |img3=Frodofig.png |txt3=Regular |img4=Frodo-capeless.jpg |txt4=Capeless }} Video Game Variants ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game LEGO Dimensions Notes * He has a double-sided face in all of his variations. * Frodo has a new hairpiece used in various colors. * He has a new kind of sword that is based on Sting, the magical Elven blade his uncle Bilbo Baggins gave him. *In the Mount Doom level where he destroys the ring, Frodo cannot jump. Instead, he can only just slam his face on the ground but in ''The Return of the King he struggles to climb up the mountain. *Frodo's LEGO Dimensions voice actor Yuri Lowenthal previously played the character in several Lord of the Rings video games. *In the animated Return of the King movie, he was voiced by the late Orson Bean, who also voiced Bilbo Baggins in the animated Hobbit movie and the animated Return of the King movie. Appearances * 9469 Gandalf Arrives * 9470 Shelob Attacks * 9472 Attack on Weathertop * 30210 Frodo's Cooking Corner * 79006 The Council of Elrond * 850517 LEGO The Lord of the Rings Magnet Set * 850674 Frodo Baggins Key Chain * 850681 LEGO The Lord of the Rings Frodo Baggins Magnet Video Game Appearances * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game * LEGO Dimensions Gallery Ts.20120601t195705.550 lego lord-of-the-rings.jpg|Frodo with The One Ring in the teaser for LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Lordotrlego.JPG|Teaser site Lego-frodo-lotr-poster-404x600.jpg|Teaser poster for The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Frodocgi.png|CGI FRODO BAGGINS 3.png FrodoCGI.jpg|Another CGI of Frodo Shelob and Frodo Baggins in 9470 Shelob Attacks.jpg|Shelob has Frodo captured with her silk in 9470 Shelob Attacks Frodoscared.jpg|Alternate face Frodo.png|On the logo for The Lord of The Rings at LEGO.com Lego_coe_frodo_minifig.png|Council of Elrond alternate expression serious frodo.png|Frodo staring at the Ring in the TV ad for the theme Tnucqacg09msylu5vjnn3a.jpg|CGI of the Shire variant Frodo C.png|Frodo in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Stabing frodo.png|Being stabbed by a Cave Troll frodo with ring.jpg|On Weathertop Untitled game.png|Frodo and Sam retreating from Mount Doom LEGOM&Fr.jpg|Frodo with Merry Frodo after Shelob.png|Held captive by Shagrat and Gorbag inside Cirith Ungol Frodo Mount Doom.png Frodo Leaving.png|Frodo leaves Middle Earth for the Undying Lands Frodo_Poster.JPG frodo batbg.jpg|Frodo in the unlockable wallpaper from the Battle at the Black Gate game FrodoVG.png Frodo_Shire.png|Shire Frodo_(Orc_Armour).png|Orc Disguise Frodo_(Weary).png|Weary Lego_The_Hobbit_Frodo.png|Frodo in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Frodo1-LegoHobbit-Screenshots.jpg|In Hobbiton Lego_the_hobbit_frodo_unexpected.png Frodo .png|In LEGO Dimensions External links Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Short Minifigures